


1-36

by Cancer



Series: Random AU [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apartment AU, Bromance, Brotp, Gen, M/M, Science Bros, and some knives, i'm not sure what happened, prompt, random multifandom au maraton, there's a bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce ha vivido trecientos sesenta y siete días en el mismo apartamento sin tener ningún problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-36

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt para el maratón de **[Random Multifandom AUs](http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2954.html)** en LiveJournal.  
>  _ **36.** My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right below theirs AU_

Bruce ha vivido trecientos sesenta y siete días en el mismo apartamento sin tener ningún problema. Claro que hay una mancha oscura sobre el comedor que probablemente se aproxima a gotera, y la puerta de su closet se atora cuando hay humedad, y el vecino de tres pisos abajo es un lanzador de cuchillos profesional, pero Bruce lo saluda todas las mañanas y el hombre parece cordial con todo y que no escucha muy bien. 

Es por eso que la noche del día trecientos sesenta y ocho, cuando Bruce se despierta a mitad de un sueño que no cree que vaya a recordar, se desconcierta al darse cuenta que lo que lo despertó fue un ruido proveniente del apartamento de arriba.  
Y cuando al fin se despierta por completo, inevitablemente, quiere que se lo trague la tierra, porque tienen que estar bromeando. 

Dos días atrás, el apartamento de arriba estaba desocupado. Todo lo que Bruce sabe del hombre viviendo ahí es que se llama Tony y aparentemente le gusta derrochar el dinero, si su mueblería tiene algo que decir. Bruce definitivamente no necesita saber qué hace con ella. Y si Tony es capaz de gastar más de seiscientos dólares en un sofá de cuero, entonces debería tener la decencia de comprar una cama con un buen soporte. Uno silencioso. 

Cuando el ruido por fin se detiene, son las tres de la mañana. Bruce ha dormido hora y media cuando lo despierta su alarma. 

Bruce tiene una paciencia de tres días, y está seguro que su terapeuta estaría orgulloso de saber lo mucho que ha progresado con la tolerancia; la verdad es que ese fue el tiempo que le tomó decidir si golpear en el techo con una escoba era mejor o peor idea que tocar en la puerta.

Cuando toca la puerta se arrepiente de inmediato y decide que la próxima vez va a comprar una escoba más larga.  
Tony lo mira entre intrigado y divertido y Bruce decide que quizá debería sentirse ofendido ante el silbido apreciativo, pero está muy distraído con el anormalmente perfecto contorno de la barba de Tony y las luces de neón colgadas en la ventana que se dejan ver hasta la puerta. 

—Tu cama hace demasiado ruido. 

Cuando Tony alza una ceja, Bruce sabe que lo planteó mal, pero es muy tarde para retractarse ahora. Tampoco son las primeras palabras más adecuadas para decirle a alguien que, técnicamente, acabas de conocer. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Tu habitación está encima de la mía. —Es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer a modo de explicación y ruega por no tener que decir más.  
Tony deja escapar un “oh” muy largo y sonríe de un modo que a Bruce no le gusta nada.  
Como respuesta se da la vuelta, deja la puerta abierta y lo invita a pasar, sin dejar campo a “invitación” y rozando indiferencia. 

Si Bruce quiere de nuevo que se abra la tierra y se lo trague cuando Tony le muestra el equipo para Xbox que tienen en su habitación y que juega desde su cama, nadie está ahí para verlo. 

Y si se quedan jugando hasta las dos de la mañana, Bruce es quien vive abajo y ciertamente no se está quejando.


End file.
